Stagnant Change and Brighter Days
by TheSessh25
Summary: R/S Everything has changed now that the worlds are safe. But in this new changed world Sora is discontent with the lack of change in his own little world. He never saw it coming just how ever changing his life would soon be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own _nothing_.**

**Authors Note: This is essentially the _very_ short first chapter and also a preview. I'm actively writing it still but I need an idea of how well it will be received so let me know what you thinks so far.**

"_If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness."_

Many long years had passed since those words were spoken. Many years full of ups and downs. The worlds had changed. Long gone were the days when worlds collided and damsels had to be rescued. Now, now life was what most would call normal. The sun will rise; people will go about their day; the sun will set; and all will be still in the darkness. No one has anything to fear in the dark now.

Things had changed, after all.

Now Sora was celebrating his 25th birthday at a small club on the far side of the island. Riku sat on the stool to his right, casually flirting with one of the barkeeps.

Sora could remember a time when a barkeep was either a moogle or an old pilot who couldn't get off the ground anymore. Instead, now it seemed being hot and promiscuous were mandatory traits for the job. There hadn't been a single time that a trip to a restaurant or bar didn't lead to some overzealous bar tender or waitress throwing themselves at Riku…and Riku throwing himself right back at them. Nine years- nine years and nothing had changed in this.

You see, Sora and Riku had been dating for the past nine years. And not a single day had passed where it actually _felt_ like they were a couple. Sure, they were intimate, and they knew everything there was to know about each other. But they weren't close. They rarely did anything together without it feeling like they were just best friends. The only thing different from the standard 'best friend' relationship was the sex. Which was always the same. And Riku would be distant. Only really in it for himself. Sora had tried at first to make it a more wholesome and fulfilling act. Make it something that would bring them together. But it never worked and so after so many failed attempts had simply stopped trying. And so it was _just_ sex. Every time. Always the same. Sora figured that perhaps, he should have a talk with Riku soon. A long talk about ending whatever it was they had going. But he never did get that talk. Because in this changed world there was a time for everything. But there was no time for that talk. So things stayed the same.

The stagnancy of this new changed world was killing Sora slowly from within. And he was reaching the end of his rope. After all, there were no worlds colliding and damsels to be rescued. Things had _changed_. Now the world seemed to stand still and nothing happened. Day in and day out. It was a stagnant change.

And yet, that stagnation had begun to fade a month and a half ago. It had been a day like any day. He'd harvested all the ripe coconuts, gone out in the boat, caught a fair amount of fish, came back and set up his fish stand and sold his wares. When he got bored he tried to carve the coconut shells into the faces of the friends he'd made on his adventures. He'd been working on making one look like Simba when he noticed it: a weird cramping in his nether regions. After nine years of dating Riku he was well beyond the stage where he felt any real and lasting discomfort after their nightly activities, so he was a little surprised by the awkward feeling. Never the less, he put it out of his mind and endured the discomfort. That night he had trouble going to sleep despite being dead tired, he had a splitting head ache and his chest was a bit sore. And he was still cramping slightly. Eventually, he took some aspirin and fell asleep.

The next morning he felt warmer than usual and the smell of the toast Riku was making for breakfast made him queasy. Sora opted to just eat a cheese stick and to get out to work as soon as possible to avoid the smell. As the day wore on Sara felt a little better. Though the smell of the fresh bait seemed to disagree with him the same way the toast had, though luckily his stomach wasn't as adverse to the odor. Then Sora noticed that once again he had the cramps. Even though he made sure that he and Riku didn't do anything last night. Perhaps it was time to see a doctor.

So, the next day after suffering another restless, achy night, Sora visited the local clinic to make sure nothing was amiss. After a boring standard check up and some blood work, not to mention a ridiculously inflated bill, Sora left with a clean bill of health.

Yet, the symptoms persisted and got progressively worse. The day after the doctor visit, Sora noticed pink spots on his new white boxers after he wore them. And he would become tired an irritable at random times through out the day.

A few weeks later, he had a bit more energy, and smells didn't bother him quite so much. Sora started to think that maybe it'd just been some kind of bug and that it'd passed and he was fine. And then he felt it. Something had undeniably _kicked _him in the stomach. From the inside! Time to go back to the doctor.

So now here he was. The doctor had, after many hours of questions, dead ends, arguments and test, decided that the only possible cause was the ever impossible pregnancy. Sora demanded that they test even if it sounded ridiculous even to his own ears. The pompous over charging doctor had guessed right. The test came back positive. Sora was pregnant. Sitting at a bar on his 25th birthday, drinking Sprite. Pregnant. While Riku flirted shamelessly with the barkeep. And Sora was _pregnant_. By four months. Which left only five months until the birth. And he was **pregnant**. And he'd be showing soon. And he was pregnant.

Things had changed, after all.


	2. Authoress' Note

Dear Readers and Subscribers,

Sorry for the lat update! I'm working on the second chapter from Riku's pov, now. Hopefully it'll shine some light on why he is the way he is.

Anyway, by the end of the week the chapter will be up and I'm hoping to make it at LEAST 1,000 words. But I'm gonna push for 5,000 or so.

Thank you for your patience!!!!


End file.
